Legal Claim
by monkan
Summary: On their getting of age day, all inu-youkai have to give their first time to another member of their youkai family or never become an adult. Unfortunately for InuYasha, Sesshoumaru is the only remaining relative left. Both would rather bite their tongues but under the circumstances they can't. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Another old story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine. One-shot. Enjoy.

Summary: On their getting of age day, all inu-youkai have to give their first time to another member of their youkai family or never become an adult. Unfortunately for InuYasha, Sesshoumaru is the only remaining relative left. Both would rather bite their tongues but under the circumstances they can't.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Warnings: None in this chapter, everything comes in the next.

Pairing: Sess x Inu.

Read, Enjoy & Review. All comments are welcome.

Legal Claim  
By Monkan

Chapter 1 of 2

"NO!" Roared the great Daiyoukai with all his might. His youki rose up around him until it seemed to burn around him. He stood his ground and glared death at the other Daiyoukais.

One fox, one hawk, one horse and one bear. They were all Lords of their own territory and been great allies to the Inu-youkai they weren't without sorrow as they had watched the great family fall from a prospered family with many children and grandchildren to just two remaining of the main family.

One was the heir and had already pasted his coming-of-age long before the family died out. The other was his half-brother. A hanyou no less and they to wanted nothing to do with the filth but since they also didn't want to see the Inu-youkai extinct they felt that they didn't have any choice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, listen to us." the fox begged.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru roared once more and spun around, making his white hair fly in the air as he began to walk away.

The bear leaped in front of him and blocked his path.

"MOVE!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I will not." the youkai said with authority in his voice. "No until you agree with us."

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth in clear agitation and anger. "I will not lower my self to it." he growled out.

"It's not a matter of you wanting to or not. You have no choice." the hawk stated of a matter of facts. "Your family is going extinct if you do not do something."

"Be quiet." he hissed. "No matter what you say I will never lay a finger on him no matter what circumstances. Next time I see him I WILL KILL HIM!" he side stepped the bear but it came back and blocked his way. His anger rising to a dangerous level and he cracked his fingers, ready to behead these insolent fools for even asking him such a thing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Your family are one of the greatest of nobility. We don't want to see you die without someone to continue the line and if your brother doesn't go through the ritual he will never be able to add to the family either."

Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at the hawk. "I will NEVER take InuYasha to my bed."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The fox said in a crisp and sharp voice. "This is not a choice for you. This is your duty. As the other last living Inu-youkai of your family its your duty to guide your brother into the world of adulthood. Unless tradition is followed he will never be able to have children with anyone in his entire life. So Lord Sesshoumaru," the fox stared hard into the Daiyoukai's flaring golden eyes. "Just like you were guided into adulthood you have to guide InuYasha. Unless you want to forfeit your title as the Lord of the West along with all the rights to your heirloom and become exiled from our world."

Sesshoumaru's claws bore into his hand in furious anger and drew his own blood. It dripped down the backside of his knuckles. "Fine. I'll do it. But only if he agrees to it out of his own will. Otherwise I won't dirty myself by taking him to my bed."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The fox bowed and so did the others before they vanished in wisps of smoke.

Sesshoumaru glared once more where the other Daiyoukai had stood. He wanted to kill them, he needed to kill them to get the anger out of his blood but he couldn't since they were of equal rank as him. Not that they were as powerful as him, he could take them out one at the time but together they would be a problem. And if he did something it would reflect badly on him, he could be branded a traitor.

He began to walk away from the place, the other Daiyoukai would know where to find him. Since he was so pissed his youki was scaring of the lesser demons long before he was even close. There was no way they could miss him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Lord InuYasha." the fox youkai said as he appeared out of nowhere. The hawk, horse and bear right behind them. When they appeared they scared the group as well as the towns people around them. They began to run and scream "monsters". The humans grabbed their weapons, Kirara hissed as she transformed in a flare of fire. She sensed their enemy was extremely strong.

InuYasha grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to swing it if needed.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"We are not your enemy. We come with a solution to a personal problem of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked as he held a few charms in his hand, ready to throw them.

"This is of out most importance to InuYasha and should be discussed in private and not in front of humans." The bear grunted.

"InuYasha." Kagome said insecurely.

"If we wanted you dead, you would be on the ground licking your own blood already." the bear continued.

"He's right." InuYasha said. "They are probably close to Sesshoumaru in strength each of them." he stood up and his hand left his sword. "Let's talk then." he motioned for them to follow him as they left the village at high speed. When he was sure they were out of hearing range he stopped and they followed suit. "What is it?"

The hawk stepped forward this time until he was standing in front of InuYasha. "As you know, when you were sealed to the Tree of Time you passed your adulthood and because of circumstances your ritual into our world was never made, leaving you... incomplete."

"What are you saying?" he felt frustrated and what was his age having to do with anything? He felt fine. Just like before he was pinned to the tree.

"You can never have children." the fox blurted out. "Not in this lifetime as long as your adulthood isn't completed."

"What?"

"You see," the horse said. "The Inu-youkai family is very special. Each cub born into the family are all graced with the same abilities for when they reach adulthood. Until they are guided into adulthood they will never be able to have children of their own. No matter how old and wise they become it will be one thing that nature refuses them. That's why most of your family have never lived apart from their kin."

"Guide?" InuYasha asked confused. He had a sinking feeling.

"You must give your first time to a kin of your own family." the fox said. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem but since most of your family is gone there is little option left if you want to carry on the family line."

InuYasha blinked. "Come again?"

The fox sighed. "You must sleep with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"HELL NO!" InuYasha backed away. "No way. No FRICKING way!"

"That's mostly what he said too. In smaller words though." the fox stated.

"Then there is nothing more to say." InuYasha tried to go back but was stopped by the hawk youkai. "Get the fuck out of my way." he snarled.

"Listen. Do you want to live a fruitless life? No family of your own? Not able to create children with that woman that is so close to you? Or any other woman? Do you really want that life?"

InuYasha hesitated as he bit down on his lip. He didn't really want that but just the thought of Sesshoumaru touching him made him feel sick.

"No, there's no way I'm letting that ass touch me."

"Please think it over."

"No. If it were someone else then I wouldn't have as much of a problem but this is "The Prince of The Ice Hell". Even if I said yes, WHICH I WON'T, he would rather kill as soon as he touched me."

"Actually he have already said yes." said the fox with a smug smile.

"WHAT? And why the hell does it have to do with you?"

The hawk sighed as he rubbed his feathers in frustration. "Look. This is getting nowhere so I will cut to the crap. Your father was a great ally and a friend to all of us. We watched as his family died out until it's just you and your brother. We don't want your family to be completely whipped out just because you can't stand each other. It's just once you have to sleep with him and then you can go your separate ways and never see each other again. You will be granted a free life with whomever you want, he can go back to rule his lands."

"No freaking way? Why would Sesshoumaru even agree to this in the first place?"

"Because if he refuse he will lose everything that is rightfully his. This is the law of your family and he knows it. He can't get away."

"He might not but I sure as hell can." InuYasha took off as fast as he could. He dodged branches and whatever came in his way. He even nearly ran over an old man who were out with his son hunting food.

He was sure he had gained some ground to get away but it wasn't until then that a shadow appeared before him. A gigantic and evil shadow. It reeked of blood lust. InuYasha twisted his feet to take another way when suddenly a hand grabbed his neck and spun him around. Something was pressed into his mouth, something bad tasting at that too, and he was forced to swallow it. He had just enough time to see the face of the same fox demon who had talked to him before he was knocked out cold.

InuYasha slumped to the ground in a heap at their feet.

"They sure are a lot of trouble."

"Did you get him to eat it?"

"Yes. All we have to do now is find Lord Sesshoumaru and things will solve themselves."

The bear hauled the hanyou up over his shoulder and they were gone just as fast as they had appeared.

-o-o-o-o-

"Lord Sesshoumaru." a voice called him.

The youkai turned around and looked with a sinking feeling in his stomach how the group of four appeared before him and a very familiar hanyou was with them.

"I thought I told you that he would come to me willingly, not carried here like a slain cattle." Oh how he wanted to run.

"Don't worry. When he wakes up he will eventually be willing to do both one or another thing with you. He might though be a little violent when he wakes up since he wasn't all to agreeable when we talked to him."

"THAT I can image." Sesshoumaru snarled under his breath as the bear handed him InuYasha's body. He took one long look down at his face and resisted the impulse of just dropping him where he stood. He turned to walk away but stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a hateful glare at the other youkais. "You are not going to watch us are you?" if they said yes he would really kill them.

"Not necessarily. We will know if you've done it or not in a few days. We won't even be in these lands for a few days."

Sesshoumaru looked at each one of them before turning his head away and continued to walk while he cradled InuYasha's body in his arms. He didn't say anything more because he couldn't trust himself from saying something completely disrespectful to them.

So he walked away without a sound and headed toward a secured spot a few miles ahead. He didn't want to think about what was about to happen so he occupied himself with thinking of all the ways he would make the old geezers pay. He was already at 73 and counting.

To Be Concluded in The Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Claim  
By Monkan

Chapter 2 of 2

The rustling of leaves roused him slowly from his dream. The moment he opened his eyes he wondered where he was since he didn't recognized or remembered the tree's he looked up at. Then his view was blocked by a pair of golden eyes who looked down at him. A hand came up and stroked his cheek before the face came closer to his until their lips touched.

InuYasha snapped upright with a strangled gasp as he broke through the dreams grip. He looked around in a frenzy to gather where he was, he remembered all to clearly those damn geezers attacking him and knocking him out. He was gonna kill them.

"They aren't watching us." came a voice he knew all to well. His head snapped to see his older brother sitting on some rocks in all his glory and superior authority, looking at him. The last of his dream came back to him in a rush and InuYasha couldn't stop the crimson blush on his face.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he felt knot on the back of his neck. It no doubt was bruised just as badly as it was starting to ache.

"Barely two hours hours." Sesshoumaru stated as if it was obvious. His eyes taking in the form of his younger blood now that he was awake. To be frank they hadn't seen each other in months and the last time had been in a rush when their paths crossed in their chase after Naraku. Back then he hadn't gotten a good look but InuYasha had really grown up better than he thought. He was tanned but not overwhelmingly so that it stood out, his body was well toned from all the battles he had fought against Naraku and other enemies that sought his death. The hair that always looked like it was never brushed or cared for was clearly washed and combed so the strands fell over his shoulders nicely and without trouble. His cloths had come slightly undone and showed a good part of his neck.

InuYasha's hand suddenly stopped when a thought hit him. He got up without saying a thing and began to walk away at a fast pace.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Away from you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not doing it with you." he was on the verge of running as his fear became clearer as to why they were there. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Unfortunately."Sesshoumaru said while he raised his youki an inch higher than when he scared away all other animals and youkais earlier from the area, "You, or me, don't have a saying in this matter."

InuYasha's body froze. It felt like something wrapper around him and held him close. His heart speed up as he felt something inside him start to move. His throat felt strange, at the same time his inside felt abnormally warm. What the...

"This was decided ever since we became the only Inu-youkai's left alive." Sesshoumaru tilted his head a little to the side as he observed InuYasha's reaction. "If only those geezers hadn't put their noses in this then it would never come to this. Just the thought of putting my hands on you makes me want to vomit."

A sharp stab went through InuYasha's heart. He raised his hand to clutch close to the place that hurt. He knew the pain all to well. He had felt it when Kikyou hurt him, every time Kagome pushed him away so why had his brother managed to hurt him the same way? He wasn't someone that was a part of his life so he never really thought of him anymore so there were no reason for him to feel this pain.

"Same here." InuYasha responded in a stable voice that surprised him. He had a bitter taste in his mouth. Why did he feel so horrible. "Just go and die, asshole!" he managed to sneer with contempt.

"You can run all you want but the leaves the geezers gave you are like an aphrodisiac when consumed and exposed to a "partner". Makes it's host addicted to that youki for a few hours. The stronger the more irresistible."

"That still doesn't mean I will-"

"Why do you think I have leaked my youki ever since I picked you up?"

InuYasha's eyes widen before he looked away.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare before closing his eyes in frustration of his situation, but not letting his youki pull back. He wanted this to be over with so he could go on with his life but he would never do it as long as his "partner" wasn't willing. His pride would never allow him to force himself on someone that didn't desire him.

The geezers had told him to wait and InuYasha would be a willing partner but how long would that take? He didn't have anywhere that needed his attention but still he was irritated of being tied up by unnecessary things.

The sun moved across the sky but both refused to move closer or back down. It wasn't until the moon had become more distinct in the sky that Sesshoumaru realized how much time had passed. Somewhere among the hours Sesshoumaru had almost dozed of, making the time to go faster.

He raised his eyes to see InuYasha gone. He could only sigh to the trouble he would have to find the-

The feeling of an arm over his knees and he looked down sharply, ready to kill whom ever was touching him and beat himself up for letting his guard down so sloppily, and more to his surprise saw none other than InuYasha laying half across his lap. What was even more surprising was the fact that his hand had all the time been petting the hanyou's ear without him even noticing it.

His fingers twitched as they stopped. But when he looked at the soft dog ear he barely resisted the need to touch it again, but his finger tip accidentally brushed against the top of the ear and a low moan came from the hanyou.

'So his ears are a weak point.'

"How long are you going to lay there?" Sesshoumaru asked in a rough voice. Rougher than he had intended but it got him the attention he wanted.

InuYasha blinked, his whole body froze when he realized 'where' he was. He pushed himself up with as much force as he could to get away while his face was beat red.

But his arm was caught and held tight so he couldn't escape. InuYasha was pulled closer and snapped his eyes open wide when he both felt and heard the purr his brother let out. He didn't know what came over him but it felt like some mist laid itself over his eyes and he felt strange as if the world around him drew closer to him. He felt a sudden pressure on his lips and it took him a moment to realize they were kissing.

It was slow at first, just lips touching each other and then he felt how Sesshoumaru's tongue traced his lips and almost immediately he opened his lips and let the kiss deepen. It traced over his tongue and drew back to repeat the action again. His eyes were half opened as he gazed at his half-brother. His beautiful half-brother. The other had his eyes closed so he couldn't see the the golden eyes, only the rest of his face dancing against his.

Suddenly those same eyes opened and he was looking into melted gold with a new light in them. Their lips drew apart and a string of saliva was the only connection between them before Sesshoumaru opened his mouth even more and began to devour InuYasha's mouth in an even more fiercer kiss. Both of their eyes fell close.

Sesshoumaru let go of the grip he earlier had had on InuYasha and wrapped them around his shoulder and waist to hold him close. The other clung to the older one like a life line while crushing their lips together. InuYasha's hand's gripped the fabric of the others cloths and started to pull at it. Was he trying to get away or rip the cloths off? He didn't know.

A part of him wanted to run away while another wanted this more for each passing kiss.

The elder youkai ended the kiss and growled with his fangs emerging and he launched onto the hanyou's shoulder, not caring for the cloths that still covered their bodies he bit down and hard. The blood that sipped into his mouth felt like a drug, addicting him and seducing him. His youkai wanted to taste more of it and almost commanded him to draw even more blood, make the wound larger. But he restrained the urge with years of training but his youki hissed from the suppression.

His fangs let go and for the first time sensed the tenseness in his partner and just how much damage he had done to the other. He carefully peeled of the blood soaked cloth and saw the vicious bite mark. InuYasha whimpered in his arms as he let go of Sesshoumaru and pressed a hand against the wound, blood gushing from under his hands.

Had it not been for Sesshoumaru holding him he would no doubt had fallen and probably not even felt the impact while he cringed on the ground.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of guilt for causing the harm, even if it would heal soon, he hadn't meant to do that.

"Hush." he whispered into his ear, letting the softness of his breath sooth the other. He leaned down and lapped at the blood that had spilled over the hanyou's fingers. "Hush, now." The iron taste on his tongue was bitter than before.

A blush spread across InuYasha's face as desire suddenly and unpredictably coursed through him. His shoulder still hurt but not as much anymore. A groan left his lips and he felt that the feeling of the Daiyoukai's tongue were hot on his skin.

Sesshoumaru cradled his little brother in his lap while he played with the others neck as he cleaned up the blood from the healing wound. His hand came up and pushed aside the red cloth that hung over InuYasha's shoulder, letting it fall to the ground and allowing his fingers to caress up InuYasha's muscular back.

He licked his mouth to remove any traces of blood before capturing InuYasha's mouth once more in a deep kiss.

Vaguely aware of his own cloths being removed he waited and enjoyed the feeling of slender fingers touching his body. They traced his abs before moving up and gently touched his neck.

Sesshoumaru drew a sudden breath as jolts shoot through his body. He had never felt anything like that before, none of his previous bed-partners had ever managed to give him such electric feeling just from a simple cares.

This time it was InuYasha who let go first of the kiss and placed a trail of small kisses down his throat and chest. Their youki simmered just under the surface.

InuYasha stopped his ministration when he heard a soft rustling and felt something soft wrap around him. He found Sesshoumaru's tail which were normally placed over one of his shoulder holding him close. With less effort the Daiyoukai jumped of the rock they had been balancing on and landed with grace and easiness without causing InuYasha any discomfort.

When InuYasha was about to ask what was going on he was shifted and lowered until he rested on Sesshoumaru's tail on the bare earth. The proud creature above him lowered himself until their legs tangled together, similar silvery white hair mixed together, chests pressed together and their noses brushed against each other.

"Sesshoumaru." whispered InuYasha as his hand came up to rest in the youkai's hair.

"I will not hurt you, that I promise you." Sesshoumaru said gently in return. "Just trust yourself to me and I will make this into something unforgettable."

_**Their cloths lay around them, long forgotten as their naked bodies rubbed together. Sighs of pleasure left their lips as they again and again engaged in fierce but gentle kisses.**_

A hand traveled down over Sesshoumaru's hip. He shivered against the touch as the same hand came back up to rest on the low of his back.

_**InuYasha gasped as the fangs nipped his back, he could feel Sesshoumaru's hard manhood pressing against his thigh but was to deep into the pleasure of his lips and hands to...*gasp***_

Sesshoumaru laid back with InuYasha on top. Their lips locked together once before the hanyou disappeared down on the youkai.

_**InuYasha whimpered as the finger breached him. It felt strange, more than he thought it would. He tensed unconsciously at the sting the intrusion had caused and his muscles clamped down on the finger. A voice whispered in his ear and he slowly began to relax again but he couldn't help the yelp that left his mouth when the same finger started to move in and out of him. He rested his head against the strong chest of the one under him.**_

InuYasha breathed deeply and his head rolled to the side as he tried to swallow the overwhelming feeling of being filled in a way he hadn't thought possible. His back arched when a soft thrust took him by surprise.

_**A hand reached down to where they were joined. The fast pace grew even stronger until neither could sense any difference between out and in, and it still wasn't enough.**_

Both of them clung to each as their climax came. Their claws dug into each others backs as the ecstasy swept them away.

The next day InuYasha woke up to a strange feeling. He cracked open his eyes and most to his surprise he found himself embraced by Sesshoumaru, wrapped and kept warm in his fluffy tail. He pushed himself up to sitting position and even though his back hurt slightly and the past nights events came back to him he could feel that something was different.

"You can feel it now." he snapped his head back to his brother and found he to had awaken from the realm of dreams. "It's the gift of life you have been bestowed with little brother."

"Gift of life?" InuYasha said, half understanding and half not.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated as he sat up, leaning on his hands. The cold morning air made him want to curl up again in his tail but he willed himself not to. "It's been a long tradition that all Inu-Youkai have been born capable of freely choosing whether to mate with a male or female despite their own gender and have families. But to be granted this gift all Inu-Youkai must give their first intimate experience to a full-blood member of our family, and the same gender no less. As a way of pathway for our survival but thanks to that our blood became to thin and less and less pure blood youkais were born. Then in the last war, most of our family was whipped out and about 60 years ago you and I became the only remaining Inu-Youkai left."

InuYasha looked thoughtfully at Sesshoumaru before he asked. "Have anyone given you the gift of life?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly before looking away, shaking his head. "Yes. He was someone I knew from when I was a child. You could say he was a really distant relative to us but a pure blood no less."

InuYasha didn't miss the hint of sadness in his brothers voice. "You sound like he was important to you."

The youkai looked InuYasha directly into his eyes. "He was. I thought I would spend my life with him but then I found that to be wrong and he died in the war. I never even saw him pass away."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "I could hardly care now what that bastard would had done if he were alive." he leaned forward and captured InuYasha's chin with his fingers and gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now you have to decide. Whether to stay with me or go back to your human pack."

The hanyou looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru's hand traced the healed bite mark. "I bit you last night, which makes you a potential mate. I've made my proposal. It's all up to you if you will accept me or refuse me."

He didn't know what to say or do. In just less than 24 hours his whole world had been turned upside down. He had just done it with his brother in some ancient costume to grant him the gift of life. Now he got a mating proposal from the one creature he thought least would want him. He still had Kagome back with his friends, even though he wasn't sure where they stood. There was still the issue with Kikyou and his love for her. It all...

"You don't have to decide now." came the cool answer. Sesshoumaru showed InuYasha a rare smile as if he had seen something funny. "If you ever want to refuse me then all you have to do is find someone else and lay your claim on them. But should you ever want to accept me then you will know where to find me. I won't and can't force you into anything." his hand raised up to once again touch the part of InuYasha's shoulder that he had laid his claim on, as if he admired it.

InuYasha couldn't help but feel grateful for the free will he was given. Instead of being forced to chose right away and demanded to do what was needed. "We will see."

They both leaned forward until their lips met. Sealing their promise for any potential future they may have.

The End


End file.
